Bob Stookey
| aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Woodbury, Georgia | known relatives = | born = | died = 2014 | 1st appearance = ''Walking Dead'' #29 1st comic book appearance. "30 Days Without an Accident" 1st TV series appearance. | final appearance = "What Happened and What's Going On" last TV series appearance. | actor = Lawrence Gilliard, Jr. }} Bob Stookey is a fictional zombie apocalypse survivor and a supporting character featured in The Walking Dead comic book series by Image Comics as well as the television series on AMC. In the comics, the character was first seen in issue #29, which was part of "The Best Defense" storyline. On the TV series, he was played by actor Lawrence Gilliard, Jr., and first appeared in the season four premiere, "30 Days Without an Accident". Bob made two appearances in the comic series, and thirteen appearances in the TV series (not counting recaps, flashbacks and hallucinations). Biography Bob Stookey was a former U.S. Army medic. During the zombie apocalypse, he moved around from group to group, and developed a gift for surviving every walker encounter, even though the other members of his party had died. He eventually ended up at Woodbury and lived under the Governor's leadership for a time. After the fall of Woodbury, Bob became one of dozens of expatriates who accepted sanctuary with Rick Grimes' group at the West Georgia Correctional Facility. Bob went on many foraging expeditions with other members of the group, but his penchant for drinking often made him a liability. Eventually, Bob formed a romantic relationship with Sasha Williams. Bob and the others became prisoners of the cannibals at Terminus, but managed to escape. However, along the way, Bob was bitten by a walker. He kept this information to himself even after the group took up shelter at a small church administered by a man named Gabriel. Gareth - the leader of the cannibal group, found Bob and they cut his leg off, cooked it and began eating it right in front of him. Horrified, in shock and in pain, Bob began laughing wildly at them as he revealed that he had been infected and that they were eating "tainted meat". Sickened by this (who would imagine that something would disgust a cannibal?), Gareth's group regurgitated what they had already consumed, worried that they might now be infected. They dropped Bob's body off in front of the church. The group recovered him and brought him inside. He finally revealed that he had been bitten, and they kept a close vigil over him. Sasha stayed with him every moment, and Bob held on for at least another day. He finally died, but Sash could not bring herself to finish him off. Tyreese stabbed him through the temple with a knife before he could turn. Bob makes a later appearance as one of the many people (including Beth Greene, Philip Blake, Lizzie Samuels, Mika Samuels and Martin that appear in Tyreese's hallucination after he is bitten by a walker in Noah's house, with Beth, Lizzie, Mika and Bob serving as Heavenly figures to guide Tyreese into the afterlife and The Governor and Martin serving Tyreese's guilt for mistakes. Bob reminds Tyreese that is it not his fault that he died despite what Martin says and that he was bitten in the food bank. Notes & Trivia * The character of Bob Stookey was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artists Charlie Adlard and Cliff Rathburn. The TV version of the character was created by director Greg Nicotero and writer Scott M. Gimple. * In ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series, Bob Stookey is a middle-aged Caucasian. On the TV series he is African American and considerably younger than his comic book counterpart. * On the TV series, Bob's full name was finally revealed in episode 4x13, "Alone". * Prior to joining Rick Grimes' camp, Bob Stookey had killed a couple of dozen walkers and only one human. When asked by Daryl Dixon as to why he killed the human, Bob replied, "Because she asked me to". Walking Dead: Alone Appearances TV series # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Isolation # Walking Dead: Indifference # Walking Dead: Internment # Walking Dead: Too Far Gone # Walking Dead: Inmates # Walking Dead: Alone # Walking Dead: Us # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: No Sanctuary # Walking Dead: Strangers # Walking Dead: Four Walls and a Roof # Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On Comic series # Walking Dead 29 # Walking Dead 32 # Walking Dead 43 See also External Links * * * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Walking Dead/Casualties Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 casualties Category:Comic book characters Category:2014 character deaths Category:Characters who are killed by zombies Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 characters